1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the structure of an inlet assembly that includes an inlet to which a connector that is connected to an external power supply connects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle that runs by driving a motor with electric power stored in a power storage device, such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle (HV), that will hereinafter simply be referred to as an “electric vehicle”, has been put into practical use. Also in recent years, progress has also been made with the development of a so-called plug-in vehicle (PHV) that is provided with a system that charges a power storage device with electric power supplied from an external power supply referred to as a charging stand or the like.
In such a plug-in vehicle, a charging inlet for connecting a charge connector is provided on the side of the vehicle (such as on a front left fender of the vehicle). One end of the charge connector is connected to a commercial power supply or the like. The connector remains connected to the charge inlet of the vehicle in a driveway or a parking lot, for example, for a fixed period of time.
The connector remains connected to the inlet in order to perform charging. In this case, in cold areas or in winter, it is possible that rainwater or water adhered by spattered mud or the like may freeze on the inlet assembly that includes the inlet or on the connector, such that the connector is unable to be disconnected from the inlet. Also, water adhered onto the inlet assembly may freeze, thereby preventing the connecter from being able to be connected to the inlet.
Incidentally, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 07-192826 (JP-A-07-192826) relates to an electric vehicle charge connector, and describes an electric vehicle that includes a structure that enables charging to be performed to a charging apparatus mounted in the vehicle using an external power supply. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-200936 (JP-A-2003-200936) relates to the shape of a drain hole of a container, and describes technology that prevents a water film over a drain hole, by slanting the side surface on the outside of the drain hole. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 07-179149 (JP-A-07-179149) relates to a drainage structure of a stay of a vehicle door mirror, and describes technology that improves the drainage effect by incrementally making the diameter of a drain hole smaller.